creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Page of Fame: Honorable Users In History
This page is a dedication page for all those users who have made a difference that benefit the wiki. These users may have made it from average users to the staff team or remained as normal users who still made quite an impact on their characters online. The users mentioned on here can write something about themselves if they wish. TheKnow TheKnow '''is the founder of Creepypasta Files Wikia. They had created many pages and helped many users before going inactive in 2016. Though they have left the wiki, they still created it and helped the wiki develop in the beginning to what it has become now. They deserve a place on here for founding this wiki for it to grow. DuckWaffleYT '''DuckWaffleYT is a male user who was active on the wiki around 2016-2018. He helped many users, and helped with vandals while the wiki was before a mess with no administrators to help keep everything in control. Though he denied the invitation to the staff team, he shall be remembered as one of the users who helped the wiki in the beginning. Toby Lee Rogers/Vocaloid Rin/DarkAngel18/Arrow-Chan (A.K.A Father of the Wiki) Toby Lee Rogers was the first administrator to take charge in the beginning (2016) as they adopted the wiki and help stop vandalism on pages. They helped many users and helped the wiki grow bigger along with adding other admins to the staff team. They took care of the wiki in the time of need and cared a lot about it. They were however stripped off of their administrative position after vandalism and other drama. They have since been allowed back onto the wiki and they are here to help their wiki which they took care of since the beginning. Though they may have some bad patches in their past, they will be remembered as the administrator to take charge and help the wiki grow into what it is today. AnimeGirl45 (Mother of the Wiki) AnimeGirl45 is a female user who was one of the first staff members to take charge and help the wiki grow. She was recruited by Toby Lee Roger's (a past administrator at the time) to help the users and stop vandalism. She from (2017-2020) is the longest administrator to take charge during that period. She never left the wiki for three years and helped the wiki grow to the best of her ability. She helped many users deal with problems along with help create pages, add categories, and add more accurate information. She will forever be known as the "Mother of the Wiki" (cheesy), for being there in the time of need and being one of the administrators to never leave the wiki and being loyal. She left her position in the beginning of 2020, and still returns to visit and help. Message from AnimeGirl45: Hello! Stay awesome creepy noodles! Help this wiki grow and keep the environment positive! Hope ya'll enjoyed your stay here at the CFW! I hope to see many stories from talented writers! If you have an idea, don't be shy! Go start a page and share your horror story! So put your hands on that keyboard and begin writing out your story! Anyone. Can. Be. A. Creepy. Noodle! '''Peace out! And stay tuned folks as monsters of unimaginable horror will have their stories on here to keep you up at night! ''' I loved my time here at the wiki! I'm really grateful for the fact of how much the wiki has grown and how much people have stepped up to share their story! Thank you for all your support fellow users. -AnimeGirl45/Sophie Messenger of Heaven (most preferred name: Mess) Messenger of Heaven is an administrator and councilor of this Creepypasta Files Wiki and has been known by many for her assistance with problems throughout her time spend here. Despite her long disappearance, she has recently returned and opened a new contest to make up for lost time which can be found here: Creepypasta Contest where a few of the members on here have entered already. Mess has been known for spending her time helping those in need, whether it being for the wiki's guidance or personal issues they couldn't resolve by themselves. Mess will be one of the many memorable staff who improved the wiki for the better. GhostClick GhostClick is a female user who was part of the staff team from 2018-2019 when she or Fandom disabled her account and suddenly left without much of a true explanation given. She helped many users with factual details behind many famous Creepypastas and added accurate information to the wiki for Creepypasta characters she herself did not create such as Rogue and Wilson The Basher. She helped tremendously and even if she left randomly, she shall be remembered as one of the best and first administrators to take charge and help the wiki grow. BlackBlooded BlackBlooded is still awaiting to be added Agent Kansas632 Agent Kansas632 is still awaiting to be added Halfdevilhalfgoddess (most preferred name: Chaos) Chaos is still awaiting to be added RaeLotte RaeLotte is still awaiting to be added IrrelevantViewer IrrelevantViewer is still awaiting to be added JustAMemer JustAMemer is not your casual user who attends this wiki. Crafting from the deepest corners of his subconscious, the majority of his works are to make his readers laugh within their seats at home, enjoying the terrible nature of newer OCs while his creations mock their many flaws/errors. If not making humorous inventions such as Marian Suzan and Killer the Killer, this user is amazingly contrasting towards his usual attitude by being inspired to intrigue his audience towards a much more darker side of horror, the types of which no user would dare to imagine. If lost on what to find as good, Jokepastas or needing good inspirational information regarding Creepypastas, you can interact with this user for such things. still awaiting to be added TheJacobSurgenor still awaiting to be added CriticizerHere CriticizerHere is still awaiting to be added Idea Informative101 (also known as Need Help) Idea Informative101 is an outstanding individual who was eager to learn who to improve his Creepypasta "NightShift" and continue to create and develop his own Creepypasta website that can be located here: Idea's Creepypasta Website. He was ready to handle tough criticism and followed the advice/help from the user CriticizerHere, leading his Creepypasta to become a large step-up than what was made previously. Even with his gradually obvious departure for the months later on after his creation was improved, he will be one of the rarest and most appreciated users to join this wiki and make their first, good impression towards many. Withersoul 235 Wither is still awaiting to be added TheTimeJumper300 TheTimeJumper300 is still awaiting to be added Evita128 Evita is still awaiting to be added Category:Important Category:Not a pasta Category:Administrator's Creation